


Компромисс

by Happy_me



Series: Стив – асексуал [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив и Тони обсуждают варианты будущих отношений, несмотря на то, что Стив – асексуал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Компромисс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Compromise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930566) by [edenbound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound). 



– Разве сыворотка не исправила… Ну… Все, что было неправильно с тобой?

Стив проводит рукой по волосам, вздыхая:

– Я пытаюсь тебе объяснить… со мной не было ничего неправильного. Я просто не заинтересован в сексе. И никогда не был. Это не травма или что-то в этом духе. Я просто... Это не главное для меня.

Тони чуть-чуть прищуривается, и Стив, зная, что значит это выражение лица, понимает, что Тони пытается осознать:

– Но... Я тебе нравлюсь. Я знаю это.

– В романтическом плане, – мягко говорит Стив, – я хочу быть с тобой. Я буду бесконечно несчастен, если ты скажешь «нет». Но и тебя я тоже понимаю. Секс – это важная часть отношений для тебя, я понимаю это, и знаю, что ты, скорее всего, не захочешь отношений, где секс отсутствует. Я думаю, мы могли бы подумать и придти к какому-нибудь компромиссу, но…

– Подожди, компромисс? Какой?

Стив пожимает плечами.

– Ну, я читал о таком в интернете, иногда люди вроде меня вступают в отношения, которые называют полиаморными. Отношения, где второй партнер может встречаться с другим партнером, чтобы восполнить свои нужды, и…

– Знаешь, несмотря на все, что ты слышал обо мне, я моногамен, – Тони говорит это резко, и Стив знает, что так он пытается скрыть боль. Он наклоняется вперед, кладет руку на колено Тони.

– Это не то, что я имел в виду. Я просто говорю тебе, что... Мы можем найти компромисс, чтобы у нас был секс. Я имею в виду, что физически могу заниматься сексом, просто меня он не интересует. Я смогу насладится сексом, даже если это не то, что меня интересует в первую очередь. Ты… Ты очень красив, и я буду рад, если смогу доставить тебе удовольствие.

Стив чувствует, как горят его щеки, потому что даже если не видно по нему, но внутри у него словно бабочки порхают в животе при мысли о сексе: насколько у Тони будет нежное и расслабленное лицо после секса, как Стив будет смотреть в эти карие глаза, когда они займутся любовью.

– Но... если ты не хочешь секса, не будет ли это… Смотри, я люблю секс, но и тебя я люблю не меньше, – Тони делает паузу, чтобы посмотреть на Стива, и взгляд Тони говорит многое о его любви к Стиву, о том, как он серьезно относится к этому разговору. И Стив признателен ему за это настолько, что его сердце делает небольшой кульбит в его груди, – я не хочу заставлять тебя заниматься сексом.

– Это не будет принуждением. Я буду рад. Иногда. Мы могли бы... обсуждать это.

– Я не очень хорош в обсуждении чувств.

– Мы будем над этим работать, – серьезно отвечает Стив. Потому что он хочет этого. Он хочет Тони.

– Может быть, если мы... Я хорош в постели. Знаешь, все эти штучки… – говорит Тони и ухмыляется, – может быть, я смогу переубедить тебя.

Часть Стива хочет возразить ему. Сказать, что он всегда был таким и ничего не изменится. Он не собирается отрицать, что иногда ему хотелось измениться – Стив думал, что однажды все изменится, когда он встретит того самого единственного человека. Это было бы замечательно не чувствовать себя странно, словно он отделен от остального мира; и это было единственным, что действительно беспокоило его. Однако, даже с сывороткой и всем тем, что она дала, он не может почувствовать того, что хочет весь оставшийся мир.

Но Стив все еще чувствует теплое нежное чувство внутри при одной мысли о Тони, о том, чтобы быть рядом с ним, чтобы любить его, и этого достаточно. Это то, что заставляет его улыбнуться и сказать: «Хорошо, попробуем». Потому что он очень-очень хочет, чтобы у них все получилось: не только секс, но и отношения в целом. Отношения с Тони Старком – это стоит того, чтобы найти компромисс со своим телом.


End file.
